


Give Me What I'm Begging For

by zedi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Oral Knotting, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rut Typical Breeding Language, this is the single most filthy things I think I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedi/pseuds/zedi
Summary: Assignment Pick: Omega Harry is a professor at a uni. Louis is his alpha mate, whose rut is coming up soon, so Harry has to take a week off from school to be with Louis. He tells his students it's a vacation but they all can tell the truth and tease him about it. Then Louis' rut comes and they both spend a week at home to fuck it out.





	Give Me What I'm Begging For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



> I got lucky, my assignment came from a friend ahaha! Hope you enjoy, love, I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> This is technically my first abo fic, even tho it's my favourite trope oops.
> 
> This is also my first exchange fic and it's filthy vnjbfjfhjf
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Harry shuffles some papers around his desk on a Wednesday afternoon and sighs. It’s been a long day. The students had been unfocused and rowdy. Then, when he’d gotten them to finally quiet down, most of them couldn’t understand the material of the new chapter they’d started. It’d been a mess. Not to mention he’s stayed late to grade papers and now his stomach is growling at him for skipping lunch.

All in all, not the best day he’s had.

As he shuffles his class notes around and then neatly slides them into his shoulder bag, there’s a muffled buzz that starts up from under a stack of poorly-written essays. He scrabbles to dig out his mobile, screen lighting up with his mate’s face. Smiling, Harry flicks the answer key across and holds the device up to his ear.

“Hiiii Lou! I’m just packing up to get out of here. Did you need something?” Harry goes back to shuffling his things into his bag, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.

“Hi love, I’m alright. Might want to pick up some healthy snacks, though? And some lube, we’re almost out,” comes Louis’ raspy voice through the tiny speaker.

Harry feels a thrill go through him. Right. That’s definitely something to look forward to. “Oh? Planning on having some fun soon, are we?” he tries to keep his voice light, but he has a hunch about what Louis is going to say. Has been counting down to it.

“A week of it. My, eh… my rut’s due to start this weekend.” There's some static rustling on the other end, like he’s shifting around. “Need to stock up before then, if we can.”

The thing they don’t mention is how they’ve both been waiting for this, crossing off days on a calendar and crossing their fingers for Louis’ rut to come quickly. After Harry’s last heat, they’d kinda had to discuss pups, since he’d been begging Louis to breed him all through his heat (more than usual, at least). The discussion was a bit too...clinical in a way, but it was the only way to keep them both from getting distracted with trying then and there. Louis was enthusiastic, getting that starry eyed gaze and grinning at Harry from across the table.

Harry bites on his lower lip and smiles. Even when his alpha’s probably starting to feel the beginning signs of such an out of control time for himself, especially with the implications of what this rut means, he still looks out for Harry. “Need to ask off, then, can’t leave you alone for a week.”

“Already called the dean, just need you home, when you can, with the snacks and lube.” There’s an edge that’s creeped into Louis’ voice, a sign his inner alpha is already close to the surface. He hears Louis clear his throat, then in a softer tone, “Just wanna have a quiet evening before all hell breaks loose, yeah?”

Harry laughs at that, always finds Louis’ sheepishness over how aggressive and dominant he gets during rut endearing. “You act as if you’re gonna rip me apart! We’ve still got a couple days!”

A growl sounds down the line at that and,  _ oh _ , there goes Harry’s knees. He mutters out a shy goodbye, feeling flushed and easy for Louis already.

And so the countdown begins.

* * *

 

The last day of the week is filled with teasing from his students (he’d announced that next week he had a vacation planned and one smart aleck said they could smell the “vacation” on him from halfway across the classroom. It’s not his fault Louis scented him so thoroughly he’d ended up having to change his pants because he’d leaked through his original pair) and many breaks spent receiving and blushing over increasingly inappropriate texts from Louis about what he was going to do to Harry during the following week.

It’s unfair sometimes the way alphas are more aware of when they’re about to start a rut, but Harry supposes it’s so back in the old days, of actual packs and wild times, they could prepare ahead of time to better care for their mate. It is helpful, though, that Louis can smell Harry’s own heat on him days before he starts feeling flushed at the slightest provocation. Harry will give him that.

Once the last bell on Friday rings, however, it’s all Harry can do not to leak slick all over the carseat (again) on the ride home. (The first time he’d soaked through his pants and onto the seat had been during the early days of their relationship, and Harry had gone into an even earlier heat. It’d been what ended up sealing the deal for him, since Louis took care of him without knotting or biting him. True, in the moment he was miserable with just a toy to fill him when a real alpha was  _ right there _ , but when his head cleared after only three days, he’d been grateful.)

All he can think about is how low Louis’ voice had already been rough this morning, how he’d pinned Harry to the bed and scented him with tongue and teeth and a string of pearls. He’s shaking with anticipation by the time he’s parking the car, knees weak and face pink walking up the drive to the front door. The key he has poised toward the lock goes unused as, right when he goes to slide it in, the door rips open.

Louis’ on the other side, nostrils flaring and eyes dark. Shooting a hand out, the alpha yanks Harry in the house by his work blazer and slams the door closed again, having at least enough sense of mind to lock it as he presses Harry’s back into the solid wood. The lips dragging over Harry’s throat has him moaning, senses haywire with the scent of  _ alpha  _ and  _ rut  _ and  _ mine _ . It’s easy to give in to his instincts, not even a battle as Harry’s inner omega keens happily, so easy for his alpha.

“Could smell you a mile away, already slick aren’t you? Yeah, my baby’s wet for me, so good I don’t have to ask.” Louis’ mouthing over the bond mark he left seven years ago, grazing his teeth like a promise over the neat crescent shape. He grips Harry by the hips when the omega’s legs give out, growling approvingly. “Gonna fuck my baby right here in the entryway, so everyone will be able to smell who you belong to as soon as they walk in. How’s that sound, Princess?”

“ _ Daddy! _ ” It’s the first word Harry’s been able to manage, and it comes out almost devastated. “Daddy please!”

Louis smashes their lips together, growling possessively as he grinds his already hard cock against Harry’s own. “Yeah? Want that? Such a good boy for me, my good baby boy.”

Before Harry can really process it, Louis’ ripped the fly of his trousers open and shoved the omega’s slacks and pants down in one go. He watches as Louis’ nostrils flare again, taking in the new rush of his eager scent, before he’s being flipped over and bent so his cheek smushes against the front door. Harry lets out a whimper when he feels cool air hit his slick-wet lower half. “Daddy…”

There’s strong hands spreading him open, and a tongue licking up where Harry’s dripped down his thighs. Harry slides further down the door, bent in half now and on display for his alpha. Louis rumbles approvingly, bringing a hard hand down on Harry’s right cheek and making the omega moan.

“That’s it precious, good boys present when their alpha’s need them, don't they?” Louis doesn't seem to expect an answer (not that Harry could really form one at the moment) because he goes back to lapping and swirling his tongue over Harry’s drenched entrance. The omega’s shaking enough he’s worried he’ll collapse, but when his knees start to buckle Louis spanks him again, this time on his left cheek. “Legs spread and straight, Harry, you know better.”

“Yes, Daddy.” It’s all he knows how to say, body moving to obey without thought. He loves when they’re like this, Daddy and his Good Boy, and it’s even more intense when a rut is involved. (Louis refuses to play during Harry’s heat, since their play revolves around Harry pleasing Louis. The alpha was upset at the very idea when Harry brought it up. “Baby, when you’re like that, it’s all about taking care of you, quickly and as many times as you need. I can't play Daddy when I need to be your Alpha. Do you understand?” Harry hadn't, but even alphas need limits.)

Somewhere between Harry sinking further into the fuzzy place his head goes to and Louis starting to fuck his tongue in his arse, Harry loses track of reality for a moment. So he’s surprised when there’s the persistent press of his alpha’s cock rubbing against his puckered rim. Letting out an eager keen, Harry tries backing up onto the thick cock, but jolts with a whine when Louis cracks his hand down again.

“Don't be greedy. I'm gonna fuck you, but I'm the one in control.” Louis threads fingers through Harry’s curls, pulling so the omega’s back arches obscenely. “Who’s in charge, Harry?”

“Daddy, Daddy’s in charge!” Harry moans as best he can, given the way his throat is stretched. It earns him Louis finally pushing in, the head sliding past the slick wet rim with a pop. Harry moans even louder, “Oh, Daddy, thank you!”

Louis can’t hold back thrusting in to the hilt, can’t deny his rut any longer. He holds Harry right where he needs him with his grip in his hair and on his hip, growling at the way Harry just takes him. Harry might die happy right there, hands slipping against the front door of their home and body being used for his alpha’s instinct to take, claim, fuck, knot.

He doesn’t notice he’s chanting Louis’ name until a particularly well aimed thrust pushes the air from his lungs. It earns him being straightened up more, the alpha pressing him into the door with his body and tangling their fingers together. Mouthing at their bond mark, Louis starts up growling dirty words into Harry’s ear.

“Gonna come like this, aren’t you? Just from me stuffing you full of my cock, my knot. Fuck, gonna knot my boy, make you smell like me so you remember who your alpha is.” Harry whines at that, his own hips trying to sway and bounce himself off the cock inside him. “Yeah? Want my knot, baby? Want your alpha to fill you up and tie it all inside?”

“ _ Daddy, _ Daddy  _ please! _ Want that, want Daddy’s knot!” Harry’s sobbing by now, the wet sound of Louis fucking into his slick heat driving him insane, and his mind latches onto the word. He can feel the alpha’s knot catching on his rim with every inward stroke, knows he’s so close to being full and good for his Daddy. “Knot knot knot knot, need it, please, alpha!”

Louis’ hands grip Harry’s hips in a bruising hold as he grinds in as deep as he can, until finally,  _ finally _ his knot pops and he stills. They both let out long, loud sounds as they come as one, Louis with a rumbling growl that shakes the door on its hinges and Harry with a sweet moan as rope after rope of his own release hits and drips down said door. The omega can’t feel anything but the blissful way Louis’s cock kicks deep within him, where they’re tied together.

After a moment, though, despite still being blissed out on cloud nine, the fact he’s pressed against the front door like a sex-crazed heathen starts to become uncomfortable. Whining low in his throat, Harry shifts against Louis and the pair groan at the tug it gives at the knot keeping the alpha inside. “Loouuu, can’t stand here the whole time, bad decision.”

The grumbly growl Louis releases only makes the sated omega giggle. Turning his face, Harry puckers his lips at Louis for a kiss. Of course Louis obliges, licking over his lips possessively and grunting out happy sounds, hips grinding in small circles. They exchange kisses and soft content noises for a moment until the alpha pulls back and, very carefully, switches them around and eases them into sitting on the floor, Harry cradled in Louis’ lap.

* * *

 

It takes a while, but eventually Louis’ knot goes down enough for them to separate, and by then Louis is looking at him with dark eyes. Giggling, Harry leads him on a chase through the house, something they haven’t done in quite some time, before letting the alpha tackle him face down onto their bed. Laughter turns into moans as Louis latches onto Harry’s bond mark, lapping and sucking over the raised scar.

“Smell you already, Princess, always a slut for me aren’t you?” Harry moans at Louis’ words, rubbing his cheek against the comforter and grinding his arse back against his alpha. It’s still early enough in the rut that Harry’s body is still eager to slick the way and take what’s given, and the omega wants to milk as much of Louis’ rut out of him before the effect wears off. He may be built for taking his alpha’s cock, but even omegas can feel a bit ragged by the end of a week of nonstop sex.

Louis seems lost in his rut haze, already pressing into where Harry’s still wet and open with a growl. He sinks in slowly, slower than Harry expected, and when Louis presses flush he keens impatiently. Kicking his legs out earns him an amused huff.

“What’sa matter, baby?” The alpha rumbles low in his ear, and Harry whimpers and tries to squirm under where he’s pinned to the mattress. “None of that, use your words.”

But Harry just huffs at him, shivering at being so full of and surrounded by his alpha. It’s so good, but  _ not enough _ , and it’s driving his omega crazy. “Move, please, Louis,  _ please! _ ”

It earns him a punched thrust that knocks the air from his lungs, whooshing out and turning into a cry. He wants  _ more _ , already squirming and trying to fuck himself back before Louis can rock back for another. The alpha seems displeased with Harry’s impatience, grabbing Harry’s wrists and pinning them above his head with a deep growl. “Don’t be greedy, you’ll take what I give you.”

The omega whimpers, only feeling a greater urge to get the alpha to move. He stays still, though, baring his throat as best he can and relaxing himself into the mattress. “Please Daddy? Want your knot, wanna take care of my alpha, get full of your pups.”

Louis ducks down to kiss Harry’s neck, cooing and whispering sweet, filthy things as his hips start rolling, deep and slow and grinding. It’s not the fast-paced sprint to the finish line Harry expected, but every thrust in presses against his prostate and sets his nerves alight. He turns his face, whimpering for kisses until Louis obliges, moving their lips together just as slow and sensual.

Harry comes like that, tears spilling down his cheeks from feeling over sensitive and moaning into Louis’ mouth. It reminds him of their bonding and makes him choke on a breath, sobbing as Louis presses in one last time and pops his knot. Despite the slow pace, the whole experience feels intense in an almost emotional way, and Louis kisses away the tears as Harry sniffles and whimpers through feeling so full and thoroughly fucked out.

When he’s finally dry-cheeked and chirping sweetly at Louis, the alpha rolls them carefully onto their sides, lapping over Harry’s bond mark with a content sound.

“It’s different, like this, more intense with you off your suppressants.” Louis says, voice soft as he pets over Harry’s side.

“Mmm, think so?” Harry giggles and takes Louis’ hand, kissing over his knuckles before wrapping it tighter around himself. “I guess it makes sense, since your rut  _ is _ meant for this.”

“Yeah, my alpha is… restless, keeps wanting to stay in you deep and not let anything leak out.” At Harry’s grunt, Louis peppers kisses over what he can reach of his cheek. “It’s fine, love. To be honest, I kind of always want you sat on my knot. Just part of being bonded to the prettiest omega in the world.”

“Sap. You’ve been awfully dominant for such a soppy alpha.” Harry giggles again as Louis nips at his bond mark in retaliation. “Need food after this, be a good alpha and feed your sweet, pretty omega.” he punctuates his demand with fluttered eyelashes, smiling so his dimple shows.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you? If it’s not my knot, it’s food,” Louis snarks, but it’s slurred through a yawn with no real bite. “Hush now, alpha needs sleep.”

Harry can’t argue, letting Louis cuddle him close and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

When Harry wakes up, it’s with a start. He’s cold, the thin throw blanket they keep in the bedroom not enough now that the days are getting cooler. Sitting up, he notes that he’s been cleaned up and there’s a pleasant ache in his lower back. Scenting the air, he knows Louis hasn’t been gone long, so he gets up for a trip to the loo.

Sure enough, as Harry’s settling back down, Louis returns only a moment later. He’s got a tray balanced and filled with what looks like buttered toast, granola bars, and water. Simple, but effective.

“Ah, was hoping you’d sleep through ‘til I got back, sorry love,” Louis says with an apologetic wince. Harry rolls his eyes. “Hey, I didn’t want you to get lonely!”

As Louis sets the tray down on the side table, Harry lounges out on his side. “I’m not the one in rut, Lou, I can handle waking up alone.”

“Don’t be cheeky and eat your granola,” the alpha chuckles, but there’s a small growl to it. “Be good and I’ll let you ride me next time.”

Harry bites his lip to stop from laughing, taking the plate Louis hands him and munching his toast while it’s still warm. There’s no telling how long he has until Louis’ grabbing for him again, so he tries to finish up what Louis brought quickly.

He always loved these quiet moments between, the clear-eyed giggles with Louis before they’re back to instinctual hands and teeth. Louis’ smiling at him like Harry’s the reason the stars shine at night and it keeps the omega’s cheeks pink while he chews through his granola and teases Louis like when they were young, fumbling boys.

“I love you,” Louis purrs fondly, a sudden declaration amongst their banter. He doesn’t seem embarrassed, a confident contrast to when he’d blurted the words out all those years ago. It makes Harry’s heart stutter all the same, though.

“Love you too, Lou,” he replies, easy as breathing, setting their empty tray off onto the nightstand. “Come kiss?”

Louis rolls on top of him easily, bodies slotting together perfectly from the years they’ve had to figure it out. They kiss with the same familiarity, soft and slow. Harry thinks about forever, about doing this when Louis’ eye crinkles are permanent crows feet and his own hair is receding. Thinks about having a litter of pups running around the house, growing up and looking like the perfect mix of their fathers.

As usually happens when Harry ends up thinking about having his alpha’s babies, he gets flushed with instinct to make it happen. “Loooouuuuu, want your pups.” he groans against Louis’ lips, and it changes the moment with an almost audible click.

Harry can smell it, the way Louis’ scent thickens with the next wave of rut. He whimpers with how it riles up his own body’s response, legs spreading and cock perking.

Soon enough, the kiss turns dirty, teeth sinking into plush lips and tongues exploring and claiming. When they break apart for breath, Louis only moves to Harry’s neck, where he’s surely left quite the collection of bruises already. Harry moans softly, squirming where he can feel the alpha thickening up against his hip.

“Believe I promised you a ride, didn’t I baby boy?” comes Louis’ voice, gravelly from arousal and raw hormones. “Wanna bounce on Daddy’s cock? Hm, Princess?”

Harry’s breath hitches, skin prickling with desire. He  _ loves _ riding Louis on a normal day, but during rut is a whole other level. He’s nodding and chanting ‘ _ yes _ ’ before the alpha even finishes asking. “Please, Alpha!”

Louis rolls them, now lying under Harry with a predatory gleam in his eye. His hands drag down Harry’s body before groping at the omega’s arse. Kneading the globes in his hands, Louis spreads them and makes a show of scenting the air, smelling the slick that has begun to seep out of Harry’s eager body.

Licking his lips, Louis grins devilishly up at Harry. Bringing a hand up to grip the omega’s jaw, he drags his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, pulling it down a bit. “My baby’s got a sinful mouth, don’t you?”

Harry feels a bit like he’s being held on a precipice, held up by Louis’ hand on his chin and not much else. There’s something Louis does to him, like a spell, that leaves Harry waiting for direction even when his arse is leaking and his hips are rutting against his mate’s thigh.

Nodding dumbly at Louis’ question, he doesn’t even flinch when the alpha’s thumb is teased inside his mouth, instead opening up for more. He doesn’t wrap his lips around the digit, though, not yet. Not when Louis’ been insisting on Harry not being greedy. Still, he can’t help flicking his tongue out to catch a taste of Louis’ thumb pad.

“Think I’d like to see this mouth of yours around my cock,” Louis decides, smirking at the way just the suggestion has Harry’s eyes fluttering with a breathy moan. “Gonna get me nice and wet for you, baby? Get me ready so you can sit pretty on my knot?”

Harry gives a louder groan in response, daring to suck the thumb at his lip into his mouth. He doesn't get reprimanded, so he chances a full-on bobbing of his head, hollowing his cheeks and everything. Louis chuckles, pressing his thumb sideways to drag the corner of Harry’s mouth wide. The omega laps his tongue against it, but stays where he’s been posed, opening his mouth wide to show what a good boy he can be.

“Get to it, then. Do a good job or I’ll just knot that mouth of yours and call it a day,” Louis rumbles, landing a friendly swat to Harry’s thigh to get him in action. Pillowing his hands behind his head, he looks the picture of in control.

Harry almost feels like his strings were cut when Louis removes his hands from him. He sags, but hurries to scramble down between Louis’ legs. Once comfortable, he takes a moment to appreciate his alpha’s cock.

It curves hard and dripping against Louis’ stomach, jumping with arousal as Harry licks his lips. It’s of average length, his own longer by a bit, but it’s  _ thick _ and always fills Harry perfectly. Just looking at it makes his mouth water. He wouldn’t want any other. But, it helps that it’s attached to his favourite person in the world.

Sticking his tongue out, Harry licks a stripe up the underside, tracing the prominent vein as he goes. When he reaches the head, it’s just an eager wrap of his lips around the crown that earns him a low moan. Freeing one hand, he pulls down the foreskin so he can swirl around the sensitive tip the way he knows drives Louis crazy.

Right on cue, the alpha’s fisting a hand in Harry’s curls. “Starting to think you  _ want _ me to knot your mouth, naughty boy.” he shoves Harry down further, but the omega just hums happily. He wants Louis to wreck him, hips stuttering against the bed at the thought, and he moves his tongue against Louis’ length teasingly. “And here I was gonna let you ride me.”

With that there’s a moment, where they lock eyes and Louis nods. A question. Harry’s sure he has heart eyes as he nods his answer back.

And then Louis is shoving his cock down Harry’s throat.

He fucks his mouth dirty and quick, thrusts shallow and steady as the omega chokes and whimpers at being used. Louis’ growling loud enough the bed shakes, and Harry might just come from this alone.

It goes on like that until Louis’ pressing his head down more insistently, oh god, he really is going to knot his mouth. Harry’s whining eagerly, ridiculously turned on at such an unconventional knotting. He’s really glad he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

He tightens his suction around Louis’ prick, and yeah, he feels the swelling against the bruised tingle of his lips. Finally, with one last measured thrust, Louis presses Harry down all the way and the knot fills to size.

Harry works his throat, trying to swallow down all he can, but most of the seed ends up leaking out. The seal of the knot is weak, since it didn’t form through usual circumstance, and it deflates much quicker with no promise of impregnating the omega.

When Harry’s able to slip the softening cock from his mouth, he licks up as much of the mess as he can before pulling himself up to flop onto the panting alpha. He knows he must look a mess, cheeks pink and tear streaked and mouth messy with dribble and come. He lazily wipes it off against the bed sheets.

“Holy buggering fuck, baby!” Louis laughs out, breathless and a bit awed. “Can’t believe I knotted your  _ mouth _ ! Was that okay, didn't choke you did I?”

And there’s the loving, attentive alpha Harry bonded with all those years ago. It makes him smile so wide he has to hide it against Louis’ shoulder. “M’ fine, was hot.” his voice is shot, and Harry coughs with a wince against the raw feeling.

Louis giggles a bit, reaching up to pet gentle fingers through his hair. “I’ll say. That was...I mean, we definitely need to talk more about that, but…”

“Wow.” Harry adds wryly, and they both fall into giggles.

“Hey, come here, you didn't get off did you? Can return the favour.” Louis slurs, tired after coming but still dedicated to taking care of Harry.

Harry bats away his advances, kissing his cheek. “S’okay, don’t have to. You can pay me back after a nap. Still haven't gotten to ride you.” he gives a ridiculous eyebrow waggle that makes Louis shove at his face away with a groan.

Louis eventually gives into the exhaustion weighing him down, and he nods off with soft puffs of breath. He always looks so much younger when he’s asleep, like he isn’t worried about his next birthday and being ‘ _ old _ ’. Just the soft hearted alpha Harry fell in love with.

* * *

 

The rest of the week follows a similar course, Harry sporting many a mark from Louis’ mouth and teeth and fingers. It's the morning of the last day that Harry wakes, sun only just filtering in through the window. He goes to stretch, and suddenly fully registers what woke him to begin with.

Louis has him laid out on his stomach, legs spread for the alpha to kneel between, and a finger petting over where Harry’s already producing slick. The alpha must have been teasing him for quite some time, if Harry’s body is responding already. Harry looks over his shoulder at him, taking in the way the light from the window highlights Louis’ cheekbones.

At Harry’s quiet whine, Louis looks up from where he’d been flicking his finger tip back and forth over the slick pucker. He grins, boyish and charming and like he isn’t making Harry squirm against the mattress.

“Morning Princess. D’you sleep well?” at Harry’s groan, he laughs. “I know, I know, but you just respond so wonderfully! Was hoping I could manage to make you come with just this, wake you up that way.”

Harry shifts, grunting in frustration and bringing his fists down with a petulant huff. “Looouuuu, moooooore!”

“What, already?” Louis pretends to think about it, before shaking his head with a devilish grin. “Nah, just getting good, innit? Wanna play with you more.” after shushing Harry’s whine, he continues. “Besides, my rut’s almost over and you still haven’t been able to ride me.”

Harry pauses at that, giving a curious head tilt from where his face is smushed against the pillow, drooling. It does sound appealing, even if Louis’ taking his time riling him up.

As if Louis can follow his thoughts, he slips his index finger inside with very little resistance, thanks to how sopping wet Harry’s become. He’d almost become used to the sensation of Louis petting over his hole, so this new pleasure of having a finger in him makes Harry’s hips jerk. Louis coos from behind him, ducking down to kiss at the dip in the omega’s back. “There we are, just relax for me, love.”

He takes his time, thrusting long and slow and only adding a second finger when Harry’s sniffling against the pillow and arching his back. And  _ then _ he waits to add a  _ third _ until Harry’s begging for Louis’ cock. It takes forever, or at least feels that way with how hazy with arousal Harry is. By the time Louis’ murmuring encouragements while maneuvering Harry to straddle on top of him, Harry’s loose and pliant and malleable. The alpha sits up against the headboard, Harry propped against him and mouthing at his jawline, rough with week old stubble.

“Alright darling, lift up a bit for me? That’s a good boy.” Louis’ guides him where he needs, helping to line himself up with Harry’s rim.

As the omega sinks down on the thick cock, they both moan, Harry’s tapering into a whimper as he bottoms out. He always feels so very full in this position, seated flush with Louis’ hips and slightly tense around the cock filling him from sitting up. He rolls his hips, moaning against Louis neck, wet from his mouth.

As they move together, Harry starts to wake fully, lazy limbs buzzing with the feeling of fucking himself on his alpha’s cock. Or maybe it’s Louis’ scent that thickens, his eyes that flash. The alpha’s hands are stroking all over him, handsy and groping his arse cheeks to bounce Harry a bit. It punches a keen out of Harry’s lungs, and the omega begins lifting up and slamming down with a burst of energy, finding an eager rhythm.

“Fuck baby, feel so good, so tight like this!” Louis grits out, fingers white knuckled where he grips the omega’s hips. “Such a good boy, does it feel good baby?”

The alpha is nosing along Harry’s chest as he bounces, latching onto a sensitive nipple and stuttering the omega’s rhythm. Harry’s head drops back, moans sighing out of him as he tries to push his chest against Louis’ clever mouth and work himself on the fat cock splitting him open. He might be babbling ‘ _ yes _ ’s and ‘ _ please _ ’s, too caught up in how good it all feels to care.

By the time Louis’ knot is starting to swell at the base, Harry’s thighs are starting to burn. He slows down to deep grinding circles of his hips, a mirror of how they began. The alpha rumbles out a growl, his hips and strength picking up the slack. He fucks up into Harry the last few times before he slides home and they’re tied together. Harry’s cock jumps between them, his own orgasm hitting him hard and sudden and making his whole body shake.

They still, then, wrapped up in each other. Louis’ the first to come down from the intense climax, kissing up Harry’s neck and murmuring soothing praises. Soon Harry’s getting peppered kisses all over his face and he giggles through them.

“There he is, alright Hazza? Lost you there for a bit,” the alpha sighs, voice low and quiet, like he’s keeping them in a bubble of  _ HarryandLouis _ . With their foreheads pressed together, it almost feels like the night Louis first told Harry he loved him.

“‘S just so...big,” the omega slurs out, tired now that he’s got a knot up his arse and Louis’ soft voice cooing in his ear. “‘'M so full, gonna have your pups.”

They’ll have to get up later, now that Louis’ rut has run its course. Start on cleaning the house, maybe order in. For now, it’s just them, quiet and exchanging sweet, slow words as they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

When Harry returns to uni the following week, it’s with a spring in his step and not-yet-faded love bites adorning his neck. His students tease him, but it only makes him preen and blush. He may not have been the one going through rut last week, but he feels refreshed and recharged nonetheless.

It’s a breathless few weeks before Harry finally takes out the pregnancy tests he’d bought when he’d gotten the rut supplies. He can’t tell if he’s itchy and nervous because his heat might be coming on, or simply because of waiting for the results. (He’d bought six tests in total, not wanting to risk false positives.)

Pink little lines and plus signs on almost all of them makes him flush with excitement. They go see the doctor for confirmation, receiving a happy congratulations. Harry’s heat never comes, but his stomach does begin to slowly swell. Clothes stop fitting and sometimes Louis makes trips to the convenience for strange cravings at two o’clock in the morning.

It’s all worth it, though, when right on time in the ninth month they’re welcoming a little baby girl into the world. She has Louis’ eyes, but already they can see a curl in her soft dark hair. The moment is shared with family and friends, joyous and warm, and the only time Louis and Harry can tear their eyes away from their darling daughter is when they gaze into each other’s eyes to whisper declarations of love.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was fun for you all! since I've been revealed, reblog the fic post [here](http://sugarbabyomega.tumblr.com/post/171558382502/barbagi-give-me-what-im-begging-for-by-zedi)


End file.
